


HPDM - Symphony

by Radella



Series: HPDM短篇 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 大體而言，不是個開心的故事。※ 麻瓜AU，故事開始在1950s





	HPDM - Symphony

01

那是一個涼爽的下午，倫敦難得無雨的天氣，陽光正盛，甚至連片雲都沒有。

Harry正從行政大樓出來，他剛搞定了由於自己犯蠢而沒有完成的註冊程序。時間尚早，太陽還高高掛著，他決定趁著尚未開學，學校還沒有擠滿人之前在學校晃晃。這個時間並不是所有系館都開著，Harry就這樣隨意走進了一旁的建築物內。

樓內多了一絲陰涼的氣息，整個空間的溫度比起外頭瞬間低了許多，他的腳步聲在走廊裡迴響著，在靜謐的室內大得驚人。Harry爬上同樣孤寂的樓梯，木質扶手閃爍著古老的光澤，無數師生的手撫摸過，手掌的油脂養出了它特有的色澤。

就在他到了五樓，Harry發覺有什麼不同了。走廊鋪著看起來有些歷史的地毯，毯子上的絨毛都被磨光了，暗紅色卻泛著一層白，隱隱約約還看得出鞋子踐踏出的痕跡，那樣一圈一圈的踩在地毯上，就像有人替他引路。

Harry確實跟著那陳舊的痕跡走了，但是引路的不是那些腳步，而是在走廊間，傳來的小聲琴音。他對樂理什麼的一竅不通，曾經被音樂老師評價過五音不全，不過這不影響他欣賞這些美好的事物。

那人彈的是膾炙人口的月光鳴奏曲──Harry倒想知道誰會在這個時間談這首曲子，沒有惡意，現在可是大白天，陽光刺眼的嚇人，雖然這首曲子跟月光其實沒什麼關係就是了。他很好奇，練琴忘記關琴房的門也太過於脫線了一點，就算現在是放假期間。

在他把頭偷偷探進微開的門扉後，Harry感受到一種讓他近乎窒息的美感，現在想來，他慶幸著對方難得的粗線條。

沒有窗、沒有風、沒有陽光，只有琴房內晦暗的室內燈，地毯依然是舊得泛白的紅，看起來極為廉價，可是那一瞬間卻讓Harry誤以為他身處The Royal Albert Hall的音樂廳裡。

那人穿著得體，深藍色的西裝完美的貼合他身體的曲線，而他腳上一雙擦得閃亮的尖頭皮鞋更讓Harry了解到對方在衣著上的講究。他的頭髮、他那頭近乎銀色的金髮軟軟地垂在他的額間，隨著他修長手指在琴鍵上的律動而彈跳著，半遮半掩住他的容貌，Harry只能隱約看見對方雪白的鼻尖和淡粉色的嘴唇。

他彈的第14鋼琴奏鳴曲不是Harry聽過最好的，但這是他此生看過最美的側顏。

琴音突然加快了起來，激烈的音符突然從琴上爆炸出來，對方也睜開了他的眼睛──第三樂章。

那雙手在鋼琴鍵上像是蜂鳥一樣快速拍動著翅膀飛舞著，他被包裹在衣服內的瘦削肩膀隨著琴音和他的手臂自然地擺動著。Harry發現對方輕輕咬著下唇，他臉上的表情並不享受，那看起來複雜得多了。

他的眼睛被隨著頭部擺動而律動的髮絲稍微地遮掩住，他沒有看見他，他眼中所見只有眼前這一方黑白的天地。

Harry一直都覺得第三樂章像是一場煙火，而這場煙火在金髮青年手中炸的艷麗而脫俗，琴音逐漸從激烈的顫音緩和又漸強了起來，最後是那三個美妙的和弦。

Harry看見他抬起了頭。

他眼角有些水光，他舉起右手，扒了扒自己散落的金髮，形狀好看的眼眸在此時璀璨生光，斜斜地瞥了門邊的人影一眼。

「偷窺狂？」他的聲音就像是方才的琴聲那般清朗，卻帶上了一點慵懶。青年旋過身，雙手抱胸，翹起了腳，將背後隨意地靠上了後方的琴上。嘴唇勾著似笑非笑的弧度，他的唇型很好看，但是有點太薄了，搭配上他蒼白的臉和表情看起來有些刻薄──但是仍是好看的一張臉。

那人的輪廓很深，微蹙著弧度好看的眉、眼睛以一個男人來說有些大了，但是它是少見的灰色還閃著淡淡的微光，鼻樑高挺，他的下巴瘦削且尖。很好看的一張中性臉龐，Harry在心中這樣評價。

對方歪著頭，看著仍然活像是偷窺狂、扶著門框的Harry。

「呃，抱歉，我只是湊巧經過，你忘了關門，我忍不住聽了一下。」Harry挺起身子，踏進了琴房，「Potter，Harry Potter。」他朝對方走去，伸出了手。

「Malfoy，Draco Malfoy。」金髮青年──Draco懶懶的伸起手，輕輕地握了Harry的手。

他的手很涼，掌心像是塗了奶油一樣滑膩，甚至連手背都是。Draco的手指在抽走的時候輕輕地摳了Harry的手掌，那股輕柔的搔癢感從他的掌心順著手臂向上爬升，一路撓到了他的心扉。

「Mephisto Waltz，聽嗎？」Draco舔了舔自己乾燥的薄唇，瞇起了眼睛，而Harry這才發現他的眼睛不只是灰色，那抹銀灰色中閃著一絲動人的藍。他伸了伸懶腰，一雙修長的腿像貓似地舒展。那雙白皙的手實在過份好看了，指甲上的月牙彷彿一輪明月發著光，混著淡淡的粉色更顯得他的手指嫩白，手背上淡淡的看得出青色的血管，這讓他著實有些病態。

吸血鬼。

Draco在笑時露出的那兩個尖尖的小虎牙更讓Harry有這種錯覺。

「求之不得。」他說，毫不在意地在泛白的地毯上坐下，伸展著自己包裹在深藍色牛在褲下結實的長腿。Harry感覺到對方漂亮的眼睛掃過了他刻意擺弄的腿，和自己因為運動而練出的厚實胸膛，包含了自己的肱二頭肌，最後是他的臉龐。

Harry露出了微笑。

Draco回以一個有些刻意的、卻富有魅力的笑容。

那一首圓舞曲有些過頭了，Draco演奏的神態讓他不禁想到了這首曲子所描寫的場景，明明是一首極為困難的曲子，Draco卻能夠抓到機會，時不時地朝Harry拋向一個富有深意的眼神。而他或是緊抿嘴唇、或是舔舐著下唇又或者是輕咬住自己該死的唇瓣、露出他象牙白的牙齒，這些都讓Harry屏住了呼吸。

「你這個該死的魔鬼。」在Draco結束了他的彈奏後，Harry這樣說，而他不自然地弓著的腿惹的Draco笑出了聲音──那和Harry在私人酒吧內聽見的調笑聲相去無幾。

「是嗎？那是說，你是那名少女，還是Faust？」Draco毫不在意他看起來完美的西裝，他跪了下來，一手撐著地，一手輕輕地撫摸過了Harry的大腿，然後停駐在他的膝蓋上。

「如果我是Faust，或許我屬意的不會是那名可憐的女孩。」Harry將他的手向前伸，輕輕地摸過了Draco藏在髮際的耳朵，「你的耳垂很好看。」

Draco向前傾，Harry能夠聞到他身上有一股淡淡的菸草味，混著點薄荷香氣，「也許還有其他你會覺得好看的地方，你說呢？」他靠在Harry臉頰旁輕輕的呢喃著，微弱的吐息噴在對方有些鬍渣的側臉上。

「可能是吧。」他的手摸上了他的後腰，學著他彈奏的樣子。

02

Draco不記得這是第幾個被他或是父親摔壞的花瓶或是茶杯、茶壺什麼易碎物品了，墨綠色的地毯上布滿了瓷白色的碎片，就像是星星，就像是星空。

多美。

「我他媽的已經聽你的去念法律了，你別想要干涉我其他事情，父親。」在他砸碎了一個茶杯後，Draco對Lucius吼道，而對方的回應是朝他砸了和茶杯成對的茶壺。熱燙的紅茶在壺摔碎的瞬間飛濺而出，暗紅色的茶水就像是茶壺的鮮血一樣，噴灑上了地毯和一旁的櫥櫃，當然，還有他們兩人的西裝褲上。

啊，真是可惜，他其實挺喜歡這套茶具的。

也許就讓它們一起成為星星吧。

還好Scorpius還沒下課。

於是他又摔了另一個茶盤，瓷器破碎的聲音帶來了一種異樣的快感，讓Draco簡直止不住的想笑──而他真的笑出聲了，發自內心的。

Narcissa在一旁沉默著，她眼眶泛紅，來回看著自己眼前長相相似的父子倆。她唇瓣微張，像是想要阻止卻又害怕，最後她還是沉默了。

「你不要以為我不知道你在外面都在搞什麼，Draco Malfoy。」Lucius冷哼一聲，露出了輕蔑的笑容，「如果你想要那個黑髮小白臉好好的，你就給我檢點一點，你們這是犯法的，不要以為我不敢──」

「你當然不敢，父親。」Draco一屁股坐了下來，露出了和自己父親幾乎是一般無二的假笑，卻更加的無賴，「Malfoy怎麼丟得起這個臉？想想，他的繼承人有可怕的精神疾病，喔天啊，多麼噁心，是不是？」

「如果你知道，就給我停止你令人厭惡的行為！」Lucius舉起手杖，閃著銀光的蛇咬住了Draco年輕的臉龐，蛇信吐在了他蒼白的頰上。他和Draco幾乎一般無二的面容陰冷的可怕，淡色的眼瞳閃爍著危險的光芒。

「如果您檢點一點，那我自然在外面也會無比檢點，父親。」

「再一次，只要再一次，你會知道的，Daddy。」Draco推開了Lucius的蛇頭杖，手掌撐住了自己的臉龐，他露出了他所知的、最嘲諷的笑容，對著自己的父親，「你知道，我今年是24歲，不是14歲。」

「我不是Bosie，他也不是Wilde。你也該長大了，父親。」

「我當初就不該幫你請那個鋼琴家教，那個該死的、噁心的戀童癖。」Lucius又摔了一個瓷器，牛奶壺一樣沒有逃過破碎的命運，乳白色的液體浸白了墨綠色的地毯。看起來高級而柔軟的毯子染上了一層病態的灰，濕淋淋的，而那或許就像是他們的血液。「我再幫你請一次醫生。」

Draco臉色一沉，他對他的父親露出了冷笑──他曾經、最喜愛、最尊敬的人──「在你心中我就是這樣的，一個神經病，親愛的父親。」

「怎麼不說我是個令人作噁的雞姦者呢？噢，因為我是被姦的那個──」

「Draco Malfoy，你現在就給我住嘴，回你該死的房──」

「不，你別想，我受夠你妄想掌控我的人生了，Lucius Malfoy。」Draco從他的扶手椅上跳了起來，抬頭挺胸，和他的父親互相怒目瞪視，他們看起來就像是想要咬掉對方的腦袋。「以為我還會哭哭啼啼地回房間嗎？你錯了，我他媽的受夠了，Fuck。」

他踹翻了眼前桌面已經杯盤狼藉的小圓桌，餘下的瓷器隨著木桌而傾倒，徹底地碎在了深色而濕淋淋的地毯上。Draco在踩過那片濕溽時除了感覺到水的厚度外，還有那些碎片破裂在腳掌下的嘎裂，那些瓷器就像是碎在他耳道中，一片片崩毀。

他聽見一切事物徹底破碎的聲音。

所有。

03

「你又和你父親吵架了。」Harry看著將門用力踹開的Draco，而對方氣壞的表情讓他了然於心。他拖著一個巨大的行李箱，將它摔進了玄關。

「恭喜你，我正式搬出來了，照你來說，那叫做斷奶。」Draco用力踢了他的行李箱一腳，他氣喘吁吁地靠在牆邊，看著自己男友自動自發地替他拉起那個該死的、重到不行的箱子。「多麼有骨氣的一個Malfoy，我簡直想為自己喝采。」

「有骨氣點怎麼不雙手空空搬出來？還帶著這麼多東西？」

「那可是Lucius Malfoy，這點倔強不能當飯吃，我當他那麼多年的好兒子拿點精神賠償不算什麼，何況這些對他來說只不過是一根腳毛。」Draco直接地說，接著他掏出自己的皮夾，那裏頭塞了滿滿的簇新50鎊紙鈔，整個皮夾鼓脹的好笑，「我甚至把我戶頭裡的錢都提出來或是給換成支票了──天曉得他打算怎麼逼我就範──當然動用了一點Malfoy特權，畢竟是最後一次，此時不用更待何時。」他得意洋洋地晃了晃自己的深色皮夾。「怎麼樣，創業基金？由該死的大Malfoy提供，這大概是他這輩子最不想做的慈善事業了。」

「這錢只能放你那了，老天，如果我母親失敗的話，他隨時會想辦法凍結我的帳戶。」他對扛著行李廂進房間的Harry吼道，仍是將肩膀壓在牆壁上，但是他已經隨便地踢掉了腳上的皮鞋。

他一貫擦得發亮的皮鞋像屍體一樣癱在Harry有些許髒汙的球鞋旁，其中一腳踩上了一隻球鞋上。

「如果你拋棄我的話，我就只能滾回去當他的乖兒子，娶一個叫做Elizabeth或是Charlotte隨便什麼的女人，然後生一打小Malfoy叫他爺爺。」他抽出幾張支票，像是給脫衣舞孃小費般塞進了Harry的褲頭，手指順便靈活的捏了他男友的腰際一把。「當然我可能會先毀了你的作案兇器。」

「多麼悲慘而乏味卻富有詩意的人生。」他對他眨了眨眼。

「你知道我永遠不會做這種事情，親愛的。」Harry摸了摸Draco汗濕的臉龐和髮絲，他帶著繭的拇指撫過了對方的薄唇，「你確定嗎？長在蜜罐裡的Draco小少爺真的要離開他親愛的父親？就算我能給你的不夠多？」他有工作能力，父母也留下了不少遺產給他，但是和Malfoy家比較起來，仍是差距甚遠。

「足夠了。」Draco咬了Harry仍在自己唇瓣上的拇指一口。「無意冒犯，有時候我會羨慕你沒有這種該死的爸爸。」

「你這個小少爺不會想知道我這種可憐的小孤兒小時候有多慘的。」Harry捏了捏Draco因為冷空氣而有些泛紅的鼻尖，對方只是哼了幾聲，推開了他。

「想要自由是必須付出代價的。」他掏出了口袋裡的IMCO，替自己點了一支菸。煙霧從Draco嘴裡吐了出來，撲上了Harry的臉龐，而Harry握住了Draco持菸的右手，也跟著吸了一口。

他們把玄關弄的煙霧繚繞，他們在有如火災現場的地毯上啃咬著彼此。

那年是他們交往的第五年，而Draco離開了他的父母，倔強的不曾再回到他那位於威爾特郡、富麗堂皇的庄園。他們在倫敦一個和庄園比較起來小的不行的店面公寓──我家的廚房都比這邊大──同居，並且開始經營自己的律師事務所。

那陣子他們逛遍了各個二手市集和廉價家居店，挑挑選選地買了他們所需要的所有家具和任何布置一個家所需要的，而Harry順利地將Draco被父母寵壞的、混亂的價值觀多少拉向了正常人的軌道──但是他始終無法接受絲緞以外的寢具，而這點Harry也就隨他去了，畢竟大家都需要各退一步。

我真後悔沒帶一組床包離家出走，Draco噘著嘴，不滿地戳著他們新買的絲綢床單。不，親愛的，你想想你的床有多大，我們這張普通尺寸的床是不合用的，Harry殘酷地點破了他的胡言亂語。

Narcissa或許成功的要求了Lucius給他兒子一些空間，他們的事務所挺順利的，沒遇到各種Draco所幻想出的drama情節。案件不算很多，但是他們兩個LSE的畢業身份確保了他們每個月的基本收入，一切都很好。

Draco偶爾會和他的母親一同用餐，或是喝喝下午茶，但是他和他的父親在那次爭吵後再也沒有見過面。然而Harry從來沒有見過Narcissa，而他伴侶的美麗母親也不想見到自己。

就像是假裝沒有這件事情，只要她沒有見到Harry，她就可以忽略自己兒子對她而言，最大的缺點。

什麼事情都沒有，Draco Malfoy仍是那個完美無瑕的金髮青年。

Narcissa這輩子最痛恨的，就是黑髮的男人。

所有。

04

Draco不正常。

那天Harry弄來了兩張鋼琴獨奏會的門票，他聽客戶說，這是現在小有名氣的鋼琴家，年紀不大，演奏的技巧挺好的，雖然一些樂評家批評他彈奏的有些欠缺情感，他們認為他的曲調中缺少了一種激情。

Harry想到，Draco許久沒有彈琴了。

Draco在事務所還沒到結束營業的時間就被Harry給拽出了屋子，快要下雪了，空氣凍的Draco抽了抽鼻子，他將自己的下臉縮進他的高領大衣中。Harry將他腥紅色的圍巾裹上Draco蒼白的頸子上，溫暖了他幾乎要凍傷的脆弱呼吸道，還帶著黑髮男子特有的麝香味。

他們不能牽手，只能肩並著肩，踩踏在磚道上。他們到了音樂廳附近的餐廳，他們不能親暱地分享彼此的餐點，只能拘謹地將自己的食物放在小瓷盤上，遞給對方。他們不能看著彼此的容顏調笑，他們不能露出在房間內那種充滿愛意的神態，他們一絲不苟的吃飯，就像是他們真的只是彼此工作上的合夥人。

他們的指尖始終和對方保持著五公分以上的距離。

在他們抵達Royal Festival Hall的門口時，Harry掏出了那兩張被他攢的有些發皺的門票，他用盡全力地在手掌上企圖將票根給攤平、嘗試著抹去那些痕跡不一的皺褶。Draco只是笑著抽走了那兩張米黃色的門票，位置不算前面，在中間的地方，這對他們現階段來說已經不錯了。Draco的眼睛掃過了上面的必要資訊，最後眼神在演奏者那處定格。

「你怎麼會買這兩張票？」Draco將票塞回Harry手中，小聲地問，Harry注意到他的呼吸開始急促了起來。

「前兩天的客戶推薦的，就是那個Abbott。」Harry歪著頭，看了看被塞回手裡的門票，「你不喜歡嗎？我想說你很久沒聽演奏會了。」

「不，我們進去吧，給我一張票。」Draco快速地回復，他抽走了剛剛被塞回Harry手中的其中一張門票。

他是默默流著眼淚聽完那首安可曲的，那首Mephist Walzer。

Harry就算再遲鈍也不會覺得他美麗的伴侶是因為想到他們初次見面的場景而哭泣，那可沒什麼好哭的。Draco帶著通紅的眼眶和臉頰踏到了室外，已經下雪了，白色的雪花掉落在他銀金色的頭頂和泛紅的鼻尖上。

Draco對Harry搖了搖頭，他們只是肩並著肩，上了一輛出租車。

他沒問，他沒說。

Harry替Draco泡了一杯濃郁的熱可可，加上了平常他絕不會允許的過量棉花糖，乳白色的糖隨著Draco攪拌的動作一點一滴融化在深色的液體裡，他哆嗦著喝了一口。

他們被雪水浸濕的大衣胡亂地掛在衣帽架上，還滴滴答答落著水，形成了一個小小的水窪。那條腥紅色的圍巾亦如是，或許更多的不是雪。

「那個鋼琴家，Riddle，是我以前的鋼琴家教。」Draco在喝完半杯可可後終於開口，Harry沒有回應，他只是溫和地，用他那雙過份剔透的祖母綠眼眸看著對桌瑟瑟發抖的青年。

「我的初戀。」他在放下馬克杯時這樣說。

而Harry回想著方才在舞台上演奏的男子，赫然發現那人和自己一樣有一頭黑髮，他突然想起Lucius在Draco出走後曾經打電話到他家中，朝他吼了將近半小時。

你這該死的黑髮男子。

或許他說的是『你們這些該死的黑髮男子』。

「嗯哼。」

「不可否認我因為他而偏好黑髮，而當初我們會那麼快搞上跟他多少有點關係。」Draco毫不避諱地說，他的語氣聽起來輕鬆愜意，但他的手指在桌面上焦慮地敲打著，而這洩漏出他有多麼得緊張。Draco眨了眨眼，看著眼前的Harry，「你和他有點像。」

「但是我發誓，就是長相有一點點，你各方面都比他好太多了。」Draco焦急地說，Harry注意到他開始咬起自己的嘴唇，手指頭敲桌的速度也加快了不少，他整個肩膀都在顫抖，連呼吸都停住了。「他就是個混蛋。」

Harry伸出手，雙手用力地握住了Draco那隻焦慮的手。

「沒事。」他的手搓揉著對方有些發抖的手掌，細細地摸過他每個指節。

也許在他們剛交往時知道這件事情會讓Harry生氣不已，或許會直接分手，但是他們已經在一起五年。Harry確信他的Draco是真心待他、真心愛著他，而自己的脾氣也隨著年紀不再那麼衝動火爆。

雖然說完全沒有任何感覺是騙人的，但這些真的沒什麼。

「你願意和我談談嗎？談任何你想說的。」Harry牽起Draco，他們濕溽的腳掌在短毛地毯上落下一個個腳印，踏著相同的步伐到了他們一同挑選的沙發上，而Draco自動自發地蜷縮進Harry懷裡，像隻貓似地巴著他。他主動地扣住了Harry的手，拉到自己眼前細細親吻著，他們的手指交錯著，而Draco吻過了眼前每一隻手指頭。

他們對於彼此的過往基本上來說並無多談，幸福的人所遇到的事情大致相同，而不幸的人則有千千萬萬種境遇。在蜜糖罐中的驕縱小王子，他的幸與不幸都只和他的父親有關，他沒有開口，他沒有詢問。

這或許是第一次Harry遇見了他不了解的Draco。

05

那年Draco才13歲，他本來的家教老師Rosier打算結婚了，得搬離英格蘭，她說她們打算回她老公的老家格拉斯哥，Draco唯一的想法是這個金髮女子不算高挺的鼻子或許就要被蘇格蘭的冬天給凍歪。她給Lucius介紹了另一個鋼琴家教，並且保證他一定會滿意，Rosier叨叨絮絮地說了對方的名字，而她的學弟是多麼的有天賦、英俊且富有教養，這讓Lucius答應和對方見上一面，考慮是否真的由他來接手兒子的鋼琴教學。

Draco並不在意他的家教老師換成誰，從他開始彈琴到現在早已來來去去好些個人，只要不惹他厭煩並且能夠指導他就成。

那是Riddle第二次來Malfoy庄園，也是他們第一次見面。Draco窩在自己的扶手椅內，懶散地喝著加了楓糖的熱奶茶。剛入秋的天氣已經有些微涼，寒氣從地毯鑽進他的褲管內，壁爐已經在小少爺的要求下燒的旺盛。

Riddle在第一根柴火被燒裂、發出了聲響那刻踏進了室內，他的五官十分秀氣，爐火照著他白皙的臉龐，他的嘴唇乾燥且毫無血色，但那頭烏黑的短髮卻是極為好看的、如綢緞般。他微笑地望著將自己縮成顆球、毫不顧忌禮貌和姿態的Draco，溫和地向他打了聲招呼並且介紹自己。

「我要聽Réminiscences de Don Juan。」Draco指了指不遠處的鋼琴，沒有向他的老師問安，他的父親替他挑老師，而他自己也會挑老師。Draco注意到那人同樣是黑色的眼珠似乎有著一抹紅光，就像是壁爐內的火焰在他瞳孔裡燃燒。

他脫下身上有些泛白的墨綠色長版大衣，小心地掛上了一旁的衣帽架，「你很喜歡Liszt？」男子看著那架平台式鋼琴，平台上金色的C. Bechstein亮的晃眼。胡桃木鋼琴有著過於華麗的雕刻和裝飾，譜架上有著七弦琴的浮雕，每隻琴腳下方則有著兩隻栩栩如生的飛龍，他們的爪子撐起了整座鋼琴，就像是守衛著這座要價不斐的琴。琴櫃上裝飾著Malfoy家的家徽，兩隻龍踩踏著綏帶，圍繞著中心的盾。橡樹葉和水仙花在琴版上彎曲成美麗的弧度，將中間的重疊的英文字母包了起來。

Draco沒有回應，他只是又縮了縮肩膀，打了一個呵欠。

「這或許是我一輩子裡碰過最貴的琴。」Riddle輕快地說，他坐了下來，手指嘗試性地撫過琴鍵，輕輕地按壓著並感受鋼琴所發出的美妙音色。

「是不是最貴我不知道，但這座琴獨一無二，別的地方你是見不到的。」Draco毫不在意的說，還未進入變聲期的嗓音仍然稚嫩，帶著一點懶散的語氣。

鋼琴家教的回應是開始彈奏起那座獨一無二的鋼琴，唐璜就這樣從琴聲中流瀉而出。

Lucius十分滿意Tom Riddle，年輕人外表迷人，且彬彬有禮，Lucius認為這樣一個鋼琴家教會對自己孩子氣的兒子產生正面的影響。Riddle的確是對Draco產生了點影響，但是是否正面這對Malfoy的大家長來說可就完全不是這麼回事。

Draco被那個長相英俊、言行舉止彬彬有禮，但是在某些肢體接觸上帶著若有似無的撩撥的家庭老師給吸引住。在某一次的起床時間他發現他的內褲微濕、沾滿了腥臭、有些凝固的液體，他不記得自己做了什麼夢，只記得夢中他的老師那雙修長的手指似乎不只是摸上他的鋼琴和自己擺在琴鍵上的手指。

接著他著迷於那雙蒼白纖長、骨節分明的手指上，Draco開始忌妒起自己的琴。

也許Tom知道，也許Tom不知道，他對他的學生仍是一貫的溫和有耐心，那些應該都是正常的碰觸似乎在不知不覺中暗暗走偏了道路。Tom不小心落下的圍巾被Draco藏了起來，他幾乎是夜夜抱著那條散發著男人淡淡氣味的廉價織品入睡、將臉埋在其中自瀆。

Draco不曉得Lucius是怎麼知道他的心思的，那是他人生中第一次被父親嚴厲的責罵，他不敢回應、他不敢反抗，Tom就這樣消失在他的世界中。Draco對他的鋼琴老師感到抱歉、對自己的父親感到抱歉。

他覺得自己骯髒又噁心，就像是患了重度且無藥可救的末期病症，他父親的確認為兒子得了急需醫治的疾病──也許該說，全世界都這樣認為。

他默默接受父親對他的一切安排，各種莫名其妙令人作噁的治療。他曾經被綁在電療椅上接受電擊、禱告跟催眠更是每天必備，除了侵入性治療外，Lucius要求他接受一切社會上對於同性戀的治癒方式。

最後讓他崩潰且和父親大吵一架的「治療」，是一個冶豔的年輕女性──或許才剛18歲，全身赤裸地躺在他的床上，像隻無尾熊一樣黏到自己身上，用著她身體各處在他身上磨蹭，試著剝掉他才剛換上的睡衣。

Draco想吐，用力且毫不憐惜地推開緊緊貼著自己的女人，他憤怒的離開房間，接著衝進父親的書房，他們爆發了有史以來最激烈的爭吵。

Draco發現不管他多配合、多卑微，他的父親永遠不會放過他，那他又何必這樣委曲求全。

我他媽就是個Gay。

06

「Riddle是個混球，我爸會知道是他故意為之的。」Draco懶懶地靠在Harry胸膛上，他們被雪打溼的頭髮在不知不覺漸漸乾了，一旁的大衣也不再滴水。「我爸給了他一大筆錢，要求他別說出去，而他靠著那筆錢出國留學深造了，多麼大方的Malfoy。」

「我哭是因為我覺得以前的自己很愚蠢，看看我現在多幸運，多幸運我遇到你。」

Harry親了親他溫度稍低的額頭，他的腳掌貼上了Draco和冰塊一樣涼的腳掌，「都過去了，我們現在很好，嗯？」

他的父母在他還年幼時因為一起車禍死亡，那年他大約5歲。所幸James和Lily都有著信託的概念，他們留了一筆遺產給他，每個月每個月固定地撥到他可動用的帳戶，讓他在孤兒院的日子不至於缺少什麼。他在13歲時被接出孤兒院，對方表示他是他的教父，這幾年一直在前線，Harry對那人的長相依稀有些印象，而對方所給出的證明也讓院方帶走了Harry。那年二次大戰剛結束，接著他度過了生命中最快樂的兩年。

Sirius對他極為照顧，那是Harry的一次享受家庭的溫暖──直到兩年後，Sirius駕駛的軍機因為意外事故墜機。

他的教父將一切都留給了他，但他只想要他的教父好好活著，回到家跟他說一句「我回來了」。

07

他們的生活普通而平淡，Draco完全沒有回過他父親的庄園，Harry依舊沒有見過對方的父母親，整整十年。

但是他們偶爾會和Draco的弟弟見面，Scorpius小了Draco整整十歲，對方看起來和Draco十分相似，只是長的更加柔軟一點──Fine，我就是個長相尖酸刻薄、個性同樣也尖酸刻薄的人，Draco在聽見Harry這樣形容他的弟弟後聳了聳肩。

世界似乎慢慢在改變，社會的氛圍從年輕人的圈子開始悄悄地轉變，Scorpius對他們並不反感，他只希望自己的哥哥快樂，越來越多人抗議性悖軌法以及反對將同性戀視為精神疾病。這些小小的轉變無孔不入的在他們耳邊圍繞著，許多客戶在諮詢法律案件的同時都向他們抱怨著。

「同性戀就是病，雞姦就是犯法！那些同性戀都到處亂搞，不曉得甚麼叫做忠誠。」一個肥胖的男子敲打著Harry的實木書桌，儘管他因為出軌被妻子發現而被要求離婚並請求了一大筆財產──而這也是他到事務所的原因──他還是能夠對他人的性生活大放厥詞。「Potter先生，你不覺得這群年輕人都瘋了嗎？」

「Selwyn先生，我的鐘點費不低，你是否要繼續你的諮商？畢竟我可不是個奸商。」Harry朝男子露出一個公式化的笑容，但是他內心只想將這人掃地出門。

他和Draco在一起十年多，Harry發誓他們對對方的忠誠度絕對比許多異性戀來的高，這簡直是太令人做嘔了。或許性悖軌法就要被撤除了，Harry暗暗地想，他們得到了一點小道消息，這讓他們感覺到振奮不已。

1967年，Harry生日的前三天，性悖軌法正式被撤除，雖然他的附加條款讓人感到不怎麼愉快，但至少那是個開始。

那年他們兩個已經35歲，在一起16年，同居11年。

「恭喜你Potter先生，不會有人在你壓在我身上努力到一半的時候衝進來逮捕你了。」Draco對Harry戲謔地笑，他的頭髮比起10年前長了許多，能夠在後頸綁上一個小小的馬尾。他的面孔有些歲月的痕跡，卻讓他更加成熟有韻味，活脫脫就是一個成功的律師樣本。

「恭喜你Malfoy先生，不會有人在你被壓著操時衝進來逮捕你了。」Harry學著他說，接著他們笑倒在沙發上，挨著彼此親吻著。

那或許是他們生命中最快樂的一天。

Draco不小心從樓梯上摔了下來，Harry在救護車上顫抖地看著陷入昏迷、血流不止的伴侶，他一直以來白皙的皮膚現在顯得相當蒼白，Harry握著他沒有力氣、癱軟的手掌。

他感覺自己似乎就要崩潰。

Draco被推進了急診室，Harry被護理師攔在了外頭，醫院的刺鼻藥水味嗆的他幾乎無法呼吸。

「先生，這邊有張手術同意書需要家屬簽名，」護理師拿著板夾準備交給黑髮男子，她已經掏出了筆，「請問你和病患的關係是？」

「……我們是朋友，好朋友。」他的心口甚至比剛才還要酸澀，眼眶有股熱氣直衝上來「我們已經住在一起十多年了。」Harry伸出還有些微微發抖的手，想要接過護理師手中的板夾，卻被避了開。

年輕的護理師咬了咬嘴唇，眼神複雜地看著自己。

「我是他最親的人，真的。」

「可是，如果說病患有家屬，這個只能由家屬來簽名。」護理師回應，她將夾板收到了身側，「能夠麻煩先生去聯繫病患的家屬嗎？」

「……就不能通融一下嗎？拜託。」Harry看向了緊閉著的手術房，他突然發現，三年前的七月，他們開心得太早了。

「醫院有醫院的規定，我沒辦法做主。」護理師為難地說，可是她年輕的臉上有著同情的神色。

Harry在公用電話亭內，顫抖的撥出了Draco曾經寫給他的號碼。

有著淺棕色頭髮的年輕男子趕到了醫院，他在Draco的手術同意書上簽上了自己的名字，而關係欄那處寫著的Nephew讓Harry疼痛的快要流出眼淚。

他幾乎要因為窒息而昏厥過去。

「謝謝你趕過來，Teddy。」Harry拍了拍Teddy的肩膀，「抱歉，我想打給Scorpius不是個好選擇，Lucius跟Draco會把醫院給掀了。」可能還會殺了自己。

「我了解，Harry，你們辛苦了。」Teddy說，「我幫你帶點食物好嗎？」

「喔拜託，我真的沒事，我連骨頭都沒斷。」Harry強押著Draco要他在床上休息，他捧著湯，小心翼翼地餵著坐在床上的金髮男子。他本來略長的頭髮因為手術而被剃短，頭上還裹著繃帶，「別再餵我吃東西了，再吃我就要變成一顆球了，到時候更容易從樓梯上滾下來了。」

Harry臉色變的凝重，他放下了湯匙，祖母綠的眼睛滿是怒氣，Draco知道自己說錯話了，他只好接過Harry手中的碗，討好地小口小口地喝著。

「你以後要小心一點，真的快把我嚇死了。」Harry嘆了一口氣，他想著過去一星期在醫院的日子，對方蒼白無血色的臉、刺鼻的藥水味、不斷發出滴答聲的儀器、冷冰冰的空氣、醫護人員的眼神，他抱住了Draco。

「我愛你，永遠都愛你。」

「我也愛你，傻瓜。」Draco小心地抓穩了瓷碗，拍了拍Harry的背，「過一陣子請Teddy吃個飯吧，他也辛苦了。」

08

Draco緊張的握住大衣內的戒指盒，這是他們在一起的第22年，他忐忑的將大衣脫下，掛在椅背後。今天是他們約定的每月約會日，最近Harry迷上了印度菜，Draco在倫敦一間印度料理訂了一間包廂。

Harry此時愉快地吃著印度烤餅，他將米白色帶著咖啡斑紋的Naan沾滿了黃褐色的咖哩，滿足的塞進嘴裡，就像他今年不是41歲，而是11歲。

「我覺得，倫敦最好吃的餐廳都不是英國菜。」他在吞下最後一口烤餅後跟Draco這樣說，而Draco正好被過辣的紅咖哩嗆的咳嗽連連，Harry趕忙遞上冰涼的奶茶。

「我同意你說的。」Draco的嗓音因為辣椒而有些嘶啞，甜膩的奶茶緩和了那種他最受不了的刺痛感。「我有東西想給你。」他不經意地說，像是毫不在意的從身後掏出盒子。

Draco打開盒子，緩緩的將戒指盒放上桌，推到了他們兩人中間，Harry挑起了眉，他祖母綠的眼睛此時佈滿笑意。

兩枚簡單的扭轉戒指靜靜地塞在在黑色天鵝絨布的夾縫中，閃耀著Harry此生看過最亮眼的光芒。「你太過分囉，親愛的。」他小心翼翼地拿出兩個戒指。

「May I ？」Harry朝Draco伸出了他的左手，手心向上。

「Sure。」Draco抬起下巴，露出了裝模作樣的神態，他將自己的指尖輕輕放在了Harry厚實的手掌上。

他們在充滿咖哩味的餐廳包廂，替對方戴上了戒指。他們十指交扣，著迷的看著那圈小小的銀色物品，圍繞著彼此的無名指。

沒有禮堂的鐘聲、沒有神父，沒有人觀禮，他們穿的簡單，臉上也許還沾著咖哩漬和烤餅的碎屑。他們甚至沒有交換誓言，因為他們早已做到了那些許諾，誓言就在彼此心裡。

Draco怒氣沖沖的踢開他們事務所的門，暴怒的將手中的公事包扔上會客桌，他轉過身，將店門口鎖上。

「你不是和你媽媽和弟弟喝下午茶嗎？怎麼了？」Harry抬起頭，他們一起收養的白色貓咪在主人這樣的大動作下所造成的噪音被中斷了睡眠，她不滿的甩著她毛茸茸的尾巴，跳上桌子，對剛踏進門的Draco喵喵叫。

Draco伸出手，搔了搔貓咪的下巴，Hedwig像是松鼠一樣的尾巴拍打上他的大腿褲管。

「我爸也去了，然後他看到這個。」Draco朝Harry晃了晃他的左手，Harry露出了了然於心的表情。「你知道接下來會是什麼發展了。」Draco聳了聳肩。

「你不該對一個已經68歲的老紳士大吼大叫的，Draco，老天，你們兩個都該過了那個時期。」

「他身體硬朗的很，我在他面前纖弱的像朵可憐的小花，你沒看他揮舞著他拐杖的精美姿態。」Draco不滿的哼氣，他一把抱起在桌上忙著打滾的Hedwig，把臉埋到了貓咪雪白的毛裡。「要不是小Scorpius攔住他你就得到醫院看我了。」

「你不能每次心情不好就這樣撸Hedwig，這樣太傻了。」Harry說，那隻貓咪開始對著黑髮主人無奈的喵叫著，粉紅色的肉墊推擠著強行抱著自己的金髮男人。

在幾個深呼吸後Draco終於把自己的臉拔了起來，放過那隻可憐的小貓，「你錯了，我天天都吸貓。」

「噢是嗎？我以為你天天都吸的是小Harry呢。」

「Fuck you, Potter.」

「No. FUCK YOU, DRACO.」

事務所今天比平常要早休息的許多，他們把辦公室的沙發弄的黏黏糊糊。

一如往常。

09

這輩子我最恨的交通工具大概會是汽車。

這是他們在一起的第23年。

醒來的時候Harry只覺得全身疼得不行，他的右手食指夾著血氧儀，臉上放著氧氣罩。他幾乎是用盡全力地發出破碎的呻吟，而就算他沒有戴眼鏡也不會認錯的人──有著一頭火紅的頭髮的高瘦男子，開始對著門邊大聲喊叫。

「嘿，兄弟，你還行嗎？」Harry感覺到對方努力不粗魯地將自己的眼鏡塞了過來，Ron那張他看了二十多年的臉龐在自己眼前變得清晰，Hermione牽著他們倆人的孩子進了他的病房。

他的喉嚨乾澀的無法說話，就像是一把火在裏頭燒灼，Harry困難地環視了四周，他沒看見車禍時跟他一起在出租車上的Draco。

Hermione替他把床板調高，他自己摘掉了氧氣罩，插著吸管的水瓶馬上遞了過來，Harry開始小口小口的喝水。也許他去替自己辦手續或是買東西了，或者去整理一些衣服過來，Harry不安地想著，他拒絕思考當初撞過來的車是從什麼方向行駛的。

「Draco呢？」在喝完了半瓶的水，喉嚨好像終於可以稍微運作後，Harry開口問，而Ron看起來心虛地轉過頭，Hermione倒是沒躲避他的視線，可是她的眼睛瘋狂地眨著。

「他被他父親轉到Wellington，詳細的情況我們也不清楚，只知道他比你嚴重得多了……」Harry發現Hermione的手將那瓶被他喝了一半的水罐握的死緊，水都快要因為空間的壓縮而升高，他覺得很奇怪，就像這樣的發展理所當然，自己從不覺得意外，可是他的心臟卻在看見那瓶水裡的液體真的漫出來的瞬間疼痛得讓他幾乎要死掉。

Harry感覺自己無所適從，他現在應該打個電話嗎？他應該打個電話給Teddy還是Scorpius嗎？Harry思考了很久，最後他開口，「能請你們幫我去餵Hedwig 嗎？醫生有說我什麼時後可以出院嗎？」

「確定沒有腦震盪就可以了，你那個位置沒有被撞到，其實算是小傷，最嚴重的大概是你的手骨折了。」Hermione回應，Harry這個時候才後知後覺地發現自己的左手裹上石膏。

Harry想到了上車前的情景，他們出門搭出租車時，Draco總是坐在副駕駛座後面的位置，那天他反常地將那個位子給了Harry，自己到了駕駛座後方，沒有理由，就是他今天想坐這個位置。Harry對於位子沒有什麼特別的偏好，他總是隨著Draco喜歡就好，自己只要坐在他身邊就夠。

23年來，Harry第一次後悔對Draco百依百順。

Harry不確定自己的筆錄到底做得如何，他感覺整個人都還在一片混亂中，好像整個人踩在雲朵上，整個人都是癱軟的，他只記得警察問了他，和他一起乘坐出租車的人和他是什麼關係。

「朋友跟工作的合夥人。」他只能這麼說。

一直到出院前Harry都沒有Draco的消息，除了警察告訴他的那句，對方還在昏迷中。Teddy到醫院來看過他，說了替他去問問情況，或許Scorpius願意告訴他Draco現在如何。但是實際上是，連Teddy都無法進到病房裡，Lucius禁止除了Malfoy的人進去Draco的病房。

Teddy只能替Harry帶來了Scorpius的口信，如果他的父母沒有在醫院的話，他會通知他。他愛他的兄長，但是他不能讓他的父母在這個時候情緒激動，Harry完全可以理解和認同。

但是誰來理解他？誰來理解他們？

或許最理解他們的，就是他們的Hedwig。

Harry看著在門口喵喵叫、找著Draco的Hedwig和自己無名指上那圈銀色的細小金屬，思考他們已經分開多久了。有一星期了嗎？有兩星期了嗎？好像已經一個月了，還是已經超過了呢？

也許已經超過了，因為Harry左手的石膏已經拆掉了。

他們的事務所無限期歇業。

或許Harry可以依靠地上的酒瓶計算出正確的日子。

Teddy把Harry從Draco的辦公椅上拔了起來，失眠跟宿醉讓他整個人渾渾噩噩，在頭痛欲裂之中他只聽見了男人對他大吼著他舅舅、他愛人的名字，這讓Harry清醒了不少。他快速地沖了澡、刮了鬍子、換好衣服，因為Draco討厭他邋遢的模樣，他在十分鐘內出門，還替Hedwig放了貓糧。

醫院的味道他是怎麼樣都習慣不了的，再高級的醫院都有那種令人窒息的氣味，Harry疑惑著他的Draco怎麼能夠忍受這種嗆鼻的味道。他不是該邊抱怨著邊穿起他的長大衣，捏著鼻子皺著他好看的眉，或許離開前還會跟他驕矜的父親大吵一架，然後像以前一樣，踢開他們的門、摔下他的包包，然後摸摸抱怨的Hedwig嗎？

Harry顫抖著握住了平放在病床上那隻手，Draco的手從沒那麼冰、那麼乾枯，他思考著這真的是那天出門前，喝了兩杯雙倍糖的奶茶還跟他抱怨自己胖了的Draco嗎？

「如果這樣是胖了，親愛的，你對你自己太過嚴苛了。」Harry喃喃自語著，他的小王子沒有回應他，只有冰冷的儀器聲和他在房內共鳴。他想親親他，但是不行；他想摸摸他，但是不行；他想抱抱他，但是不行。

他想做的一切事情都不行。

他蒼白的和室內的裝潢一樣，簡直像要消失這個世界上，逐漸的消散。他本來有著淡淡粉色的嘴唇現在和他的臉頰幾乎是相同的顏色，蒼白，帶著一點青色。Harry看見Draco的手臂有好些個瘀青，青紫色的皮膚上頭帶著一個個孔洞，還有些腫脹。

他回想起偶爾晚上他們替彼此按摩的時刻，太冷了。

半小時候他被Scorpius請出了Draco的病房。

和Draco長的極為相似的Scorpius把一個紙袋交給Harry，他的腦袋還沒恢復運作，只是呆愣地收下，他看見那天Draco戴出門的那條喀什米爾圍巾躺在牛皮紙袋裡。Harry稍微翻了翻袋子，他猜想大概就是Draco那天出門的隨身物品，但是他沒有找到他的皮夾、他的證件，而他們的戒指，就只是放在一個小小的透明夾鏈袋裡。

這個感覺讓Harry相當不舒服，就像是這二十多年都被剪碎了塞進這個小小的袋子裡，甚至沒有自己的手掌大。

10

他最後什麼也沒辦法留下。

到他們住所收拾東西的甚至不是Narcissa，那個頭髮花白的老管家只是詢問他Draco的東西在哪裡，然後一絲不苟地收進一個又一個箱子裡，他幾乎拿走了金髮男人所有的東西。Harry沒有阻止他，他只是在旁邊傻傻地看著，偶爾對方不小心收走的是自己的東西他也毫無怨言。

Harry思考著他們的東西真的能夠這麼明顯的分辨出所有權嗎。這個杯子是他買的，但是卻是Draco最喜歡用的；這條圍巾是Draco送他的，但是總是被他自己拿去用；鍋子是Draco買的，但是他們兩人之間，他才是做菜比較多的那個人；那個斗櫃是Harry從古董市場搬回來的，但是裡面裝滿了Draco和自己的西裝褲還有襪子；那一整層的領帶，Draco總是負責替他們搭配的那個人；沙發是他們一起挑的，他們也從來都是一起窩在上面。

誰的？

接著是律師的詢問，銀行帳戶、事務所的股份和所有權、他們的房子，Harry不得不佩服Draco，他們倆人共同的動產和不動產幾乎都在Harry的名下。他的銀行戶頭裡只有少部分的現金，這些荒腔走板的劇情讓Harry想起了他們同居第一天，對著自己說，所有的一切都只能放在他這邊的Draco。

但是如果先離開的人是他，這一切都歸於榮光的女王。喔，那我就回Malfoy家，娶個Elizabeth或是Charlotte什麼的女人，燒光你所有的衣服，然後咒罵你是個不守信用的混蛋。

Harry思考著這一切是不是只是Draco對他開的玩笑，直到他接到Scorpius的電話，Scorpius為難地暗示著Lucius不希望他出席。

出席？出席什麼？

Ron和Hermione從出院開始就陪在他身旁了，他們陪著他看Malfoy的強盜優雅地翻箱倒櫃，他們打電話給Teddy、打電話給Scorpius。Ron的父親Arthur也打了電話給Lucius，Harry聽見一向溫和的Arthur對著電話另一頭大聲吼叫，兩人的聲音都極大、互相咒罵著彼此，Harry似乎也聽見了Lucius冷漠的嗓音蘊含著濃濃的烈火。

那天早上，Harry打開衣櫃的時候他忽然意識到了什麼。他們一向被塞得滿滿的衣櫃只剩下大約1/2的衣物，Draco大部分的衣服都已經消失了，但是還有幾件衣物依舊掛在他們的衣櫥裡。一年前，他們到印度餐廳吃飯那天Draco所穿的衣服被遺留了下來，Harry記得那套西裝和大衣是他拿去送洗的，現在還罩著塑膠套。Draco最喜歡的那件淺棕色風衣孤伶伶地掛在衣櫃最側邊，最常跟那件大衣搭配的襯衫和背心已經消失了。

Harry在Ron的催促下拿出一旁他很久沒穿的純黑色西裝，肩膀上面跟下襬沾滿了Hedwig白色的毛，看起來就像是發了霉一樣。

Draco不喜歡他穿黑色的衣服。

看起來要下雪了，Harry拿走了Draco那條銀灰色的圍巾掛上自己的脖子，他最常用的，上面還有他慣用的古龍水味。

Harry思考著他是不是應該把Draco所有的衣服放到夾鏈袋裡收好，把所有的空氣都抽乾，這樣衣服就會永遠有著那人的溫度和氣味。

永遠。

11

我是誰？我是他的誰？

大學同學、工作夥伴──誰都不是。

Harry疑惑地聽著牧師讚揚著他最熟悉的Draco，但是一切都太奇怪了，許多人上前致哀，他們口中的Draco似乎停留在20歲以前。但是那個一直都過分好看的男人已經40多歲了，他那和Harry一起度過的20多年歲月就像是消失了一樣，在這個或許是最後的、最重要的場合之中。

Harry看見Scorpius牽著一個金髮男孩，男孩的鼻尖和下巴都和他父親相似，都和他伯父──Draco相似。男孩和所有人相同，穿著一身黑色的正裝，看起來有些無助的抓著一旁的棕髮女人，Harry猜想那是Scorpius的妻子和孩子，他從來沒見過他們。

小男孩有著Malfoy家標誌性的頭髮，這讓他想起，他和Draco兩人曾經在一個下雨天裹著毯子、懶散地在床上蠕動著，幻想著領養一個或是兩個孩子，最好有著Draco的頭髮和Harry的眼睛，他們知道不可能，但是光是想像就讓他們雀躍不已。

Draco的家人們都待在最前面，一個又一個前來送葬的人和Lucius握手，拍拍Narcissa的肩膀，向Scorpius致哀。他們從小男孩手裡接過一朵又一朵的百合，盛開著的。

但是Harry只能待在教堂的最偏遠的小小角落。

他們倆人一起窩在他們倫敦的小房子裡所過的聖誕節甚至比起Draco在威爾特郡那個不被他認為是家的傷心處還多。他們的一切在這個場合被抹滅而去，Harry甚至沒有被提到。

Harry甚至不能再去看看Draco一眼。

我是誰？我是他的誰？

大學同學、工作夥伴？

我是他的未婚夫、我是他的丈夫。

我是他的家人。

我是嗎？

下雪了，但是Draco沒有拿上他最喜歡的喀什米爾圍巾，他最常戴的那雙小羊皮手套還放在家裡。

那個深褐色的棺木被抬了起來，上面擺著一大叢的白百合，所有的人都一起移動腳步，他們在雪地上烙印出一條深深的小路，蜿蜒到了墓地。Harry無法理解，為什麼是百合，他的手中沒有百合，只有那條銀灰色的圍巾和自己帶來的一朵紅玫瑰。

他喜歡的是玫瑰才對，而且要紅色的，要半開不要盛開，荊棘不能去掉。

哪朵玫瑰沒有荊棘，去掉荊棘的就不是玫瑰了，他說，跟我很像吧？

一朵又一朵的花被投入墓穴裡，幾乎要淹沒了墓穴，人們接踵而至，肅穆地朝墓穴鞠躬，投進百合，然後依次離開。Harry只能靠著遠處的山毛櫸旁，Ron扶著他的肩膀，他這才發現自己已經哭了，那條圍巾不知道是被雪水沾濕還是自己的眼淚。

Narcissa倚靠在自己丈夫肩膀上，她上了年紀卻依然漂亮的臉龐罩著一層黑紗，距離的太遠了，Harry看不清她的表情。或許她和他一樣，都想跳下去，再摸摸他們精緻的Draco。

Teddy拿走了他手裡那枝玫瑰、整個場合唯一的一枝，替他拋進那個深深的墓穴之中。

Harry感覺自己的心臟跟著那朵玫瑰花一起墜落，然後被那一杯杯的黃土和雪水淹沒。

太冷了。

12

Harry還記得他們曾經聊過葬禮的事情，Draco表示他們應該訂作一個雙人的棺木，然後穿著成套的西裝下葬。但是如果另一個人還沒死怎麼辦？你只能替我殉葬了，我不接受反對意見。那你也要替我殉葬嗎？喔不，你才捨不得，我要去找一個新男友，讓他躺你的床、睡你的男人、穿你的衣服、用你的錢、養你的貓，然後我得幫他改名叫做Harry Potter。

Harry在衣帽架上那件午夜藍的大衣裡找到了Draco的IMCO和香菸，他吞吐著帶著薄荷氣味的煙霧，就好像他在和Draco接吻似的，那是他嘴裡的氣味。

他們的房子裡只剩下Hedwig的喵叫聲和他抽菸的吸吐聲，雪落下的聲音從沒有關好的窗子裡傳了進來。

他覺得他耳邊一直迴響著那首Mephisto Waltz，就像回到了那一天。

Harry知道他做夢了，因為他們永遠不能穿著成套的西裝、一起走進教堂，在上帝的面前親吻，有人替他們拍手祝賀，Draco的家人看著他們交換戒指。

但是那個夢美的讓他不想清醒。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> BGM - MAYDAY - 玫瑰少年
> 
> \- Clean Bandit - Symphony
> 
> 雖然沒有寫到最後，但是在我的腦海裡，Harry最後是跟Draco葬在一起的，因為Scorpius願意，這也是為什麼我選擇讓Scorpius在這邊出現並且是Draco的弟弟的原因。在感情上得不到父母的祝福，有手足的鼓勵是一件很溫暖的事情。  
情節雜揉了畢安生教授的經歷和《再見我的新郎》、Jolin的不一樣又怎樣。  
今天剛好是畢老師去世的第三年，如果748施行法能早幾年通過就好了，或許畢老師就能勇敢地走下去。  
下個星期又是一年一度的Taiwan LGBT Pride，希望世界越來越好


End file.
